Prusia x Reader
by nekoJian
Summary: Una chica que demuestra ser fuerte, pero en realidad por dentro es tan frágil y débil. Anhela conocer el verdadero amor. luego de perder a todos sus seres queridos se enlista en la marina ¿a quién conocerá allí? ¿tendrá el destino algo preparado? (denle una oportunidad :c)
1. Un nuevo rumbo

_Quería decir una cosa, no me había dado cuenta de que no se publicaban los enlaces :c luego de 500 modificaciones ahora sí pueden ver las imágenes, si le sacan los espacios y buscan en google, lo siento u.u también he cambiado esa rayita "_" por [nombre]; ya que en realidad tenía que ser una larga raya y quedó así ¬¬_

_me enojé un poco pera ya he corregido todo xD gracias por la comprensión ;C_

_También publico los fanfics en Deviantart, si ponen en el buscador "hetalia prussia fanfic romance prusia x reader" les saldrán los capítulos, allí los enlaces se encuentran perfectamente, igual espero que puedan entender los códigos que están aquí xDDD_

_Nuevamente, agradezco su comprensión, apoyo, etc. Disculpen todas las molestias y ya les dejo para que lean c:_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Descripción de tu personaje:_**

Actualmente tienes 18 años. De pequeña sufrías mucho el maltrato de tus compañeros, nunca tuviste un amigo de verdad; por esto creciste siendo una chica insegura, tímida, pero con una fuerza de voluntad indomable. Tan fuerte por dentro, que nadie ha logrado que te derrumbes a pesar de todo el desprecio y la humillación que sufriste.

Esa actitud que tienes con los demás, mostrando tanta confianza y firmeza en ti, haciéndoles ver que no necesitas de nada ni de nadie para salir adelante, es tan sólo una máscara con el mundo exterior. Puede ser real, pero en tu cuarto sentada en la cama abrazando tu almohadón muchas veces te sientes sola, desamparada, a veces sin ganas de seguir, deseando encontrar en alguna parte alguien que te comprenda, que te ame tal y como eres.

Ya no quieres ser herida por nadie y tienes miedo de abrirle tu corazón al hombre equivocado, que sólo juegue con tus sentimientos. Quieres que alguien te descubra tal y como eres; alguien capaz de entregarse por completo cuando realmente ames a alguien.  
Todo lo que ha sucedido hizo que sea muy difícil llegar a tu corazón.

Nunca supiste nada de tus padres y perdiste a tu madre a los 14 años. Estabas completamente sola, lo único que te quedó es dinero para seguir estudiando, entonces decidiste meterte a una academia militar. Tu sentido de la vida estaba desecho, ya que no pudiste hacer nada por tus padres, tal vez puedas hacer algo por tu país, o por lo menos puedes proteger a las personas.

Durante tres años aprendiste todas las tácticas de lucha, todos los puntos débiles de una persona; para dar golpes certeros y mortales, sin necesidad de gastar mucha energía. Te enseñaron también esgrima, todas las técnicas de manejo de la espada, tus puntos débiles para evitarlos y cómo usar la fuerza del enemigo a tu favor. El entrenamiento facilitó mucho a que tengas buenos movimientos y puedas derribar al enemigo fácilmente. Esto se debe a que si decidías meterte en el espionaje, podría ser necesario que te infiltraras como pirata, por lo que debes actuar como una.

Te enseñaron varios idiomas como el alemán, francés, inglés, italiano y japonés. Es básico para la supervivencia cuando te encuentres en alguna situación en un lugar extranjero.  
Tu fuerza es admirable. Egresaste de la academia como una de las mejores militares. Tu destreza y agilidad eran superadas por unos cuantos hombres.

**Prólogo**

Soledad, la única fiel compañera que nunca te ha abandonado. Las personas en tu vida han sido siempre pasajeras, dañinas, venenosas.

A pesar de que siempre has dado lo mejor de ti con los demás, siempre terminan dándote la espalda. Tu vida era un constante ir y venir de personas envidiosas y oportunistas que sólo buscaban sacar ventaja de ti.

Dios sabe que lo has intentado. Lo intentaste tanto, te esforzaste tanto, y el resultado fue siempre el mismo.

Alejada de los demás, rechazada, olvidada, dejada de lado, sin importarles tus sentimientos. Sólo estaban cuando querían algo, luego ya ni se recordaban de tu existencia.

Varias veces te habías preguntado qué fue lo que tú o tus antepasados habían hecho para que tuvieras que cargar con todo ese sufrimiento.

Cada etapa de tu vida hasta ahora ha sido así. El hecho de que no te hayan querido nunca te ha lastimado mucho, tanto que ahora ya no duele, es normal, sólo tenerte a ti misma, contar sólo contigo misma, depender únicamente de ti misma; es algo completamente normal en tu vida.

Hasta ahora has podido superar todos los conflictos sola, inclusive el haberte quedado sin familia; pero sabes bien que llegará el día en que no podrás tú sola; y si ese día llega sin tener a nadie a tu lado para apoyarte, sabes que te derrumbarás por completo.

Sólo pensarlo te entristece mucho, después de todo, también eres un ser humano, también tienes sentimientos, tienes sensibilidad; no eres de hierro, lastimosamente.

Lastimosamente tienes un corazón tan noble y puro, que ha sido roto tantas veces; que en estos momentos debe estar todo mal enmendando; pero sigue latiendo.

La esperanza de que todo cambiará algún día, es lo único que no pierdes nunca. A veces pierdes tus fuerzas, incluso tu voluntad cae, pero no la esperanza.

Es por eso que a pesar de todo el daño, tu corazón sigue viviendo. Fue dañado, y sanó; y de nuevo dañado, y volvió a sanar. Siempre dispuesto a amar. Aunque para evitar tanto daño has creado una gran muralla a tu alrededor, difícil de traspasar; hasta ahora nadie ha logrado pasar.

A estas alturas de tu vida te has cerrado mucho con los demás, te encerraste en ti misma para no ser más herida.

Habías aprendido a convivir con las personas sin apegarte a ellas, sólo para lo que necesitabas te les acercabas. Utilizas una máscara con ellas, así como ellas son hipócritas contigo.

Vivir así te ha carcomido un poco, porque te cuesta fingir que te caen bien sabiendo cómo son en realidad. Tu alma sincera sufría al tener que hacer eso para salir adelante en ocasiones, pero no quedaba de otra; después de todo había momentos en los que no podías avanzar sola, siempre se necesita de alguien, y en este mundo hay que aprender a sobrevivir. Si no los devorabas, te devoraban, si no los pisoteabas, te pisoteaban; esto fue lo que la vida te enseñó.

No te puedes engañar a ti misma, aunque varias veces intentaste convencerte de que así funcionan las cosas y así continuarán. Tu almohada sabe cuántas lágrimas has derramado por ser tan sensible, frágil, débil, por saber que esa persona en realidad no eres tú, es sólo una personalidad para escudarte del mundo.

Nunca supiste lo que es la amistad verdadera. Nunca te la dieron; aunque tú sí y te fallaron tantas veces.

Frecuentemente te miras al espejo y no te gusta lo que ves, porque aunque eres hermosa en tu niñez siempre se burlaban de tus defectos; nunca veían nada lindo en ti. No sabes lo que es ser alagada por alguien, nunca te habían elogiado por tu belleza. Ese mismo espejo, también refleja la pureza que hay en tu mirada.

En la calidez de tu hogar, eres una chica deslumbrante, risueña, amable, tierna, cariñosa, noble, tranquila; con tantas virtudes que cualquier hombre que te conozca de verdad se enamoraría de ti y diría: "Esa es la chica de mis sueños!".

Pero nadie te ha dado la oportunidad de mostrar ese lado tuyo, tan tierno y humano. Y pensar esto te anima, porque algún día alguien pasará esa muralla y conocerá tu verdadero ser, y verá lo valiosa que eres; se dará cuenta de que eres única, una en un millón; y sabrá que jamás conocerá alguien como tú. Descubrirá la gran mujer que eres debajo de esa apariencia un poco áspera y fría con los demás.

Cuesta mucho llegar a tu corazón, tanque que escuchas críticas sobre ti de que eres fría e insensible; pero eso no es verdad, cuenta mucho llegar, pero no es imposible.

Y si un hombre sabe llegar a ti, una vez que veas que es realmente alguien que vale la pena y que está dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra por ti; en ese momento estarás dispuesta a dar todo de ti y entregarte por completo. Tienes tanto que ofrecer, tanto que dar; eres capaz de hacer a alguien la persona más feliz del planeta. Es sólo que, nadie más que tú sabe eso.

Está siempre latente la esperanza de que alguien te descubra. Sientes en el fondo de tu corazón que allá afuera está esperando por ti un hombre, tan especial como tú; y algún día de encontrarán. Tal vez ese día no llegue pronto; sólo queda esperar con paciencia.  
Muchas veces saliste en el silencio de la noche a contemplar las estrellas; y tocando tus labios te preguntabas: "¿Cuándo será el día en que estos labios sean besados con amor?". Y un gran suspiro sale de tu alma.

A veces es tan fuerte el deseo de ser amada por alguien, que tu cuerpo se siente extraño, como si pidiera a gritos ser tocado, acariciado, tomado; con amor. Dejas volar tus pensamientos y tu imaginación para contrarrestar esos deseos. Es difícil contenerse tanto tiempo; y esa es tu única manera de controlarte.

Después de todo eres una mujer en plena juventud y tienes bajos instintos como todos; no es anormal que tengas esos sentimientos, y con el tiempo has aprendido a controlarte; te has adiestrado a ti misma para pensar lo menos posible en esas cosas.  
No fue fácil, pero has logrado mantenerte fiel a tu moral, gracias a tu fuerza de voluntad.

Sólo te entregarás a aquel que te ame de verdad. Sólo a él te entregarás; y mientras tanto, tu cuerpo tendrá que esperar.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento en la academia, por lo que ahora queda decidir a dónde quieres ir. Siempre te ha atraído el mar, de pequeña te gustaba mucho ir a la playa y hasta ahora te relaja ver las olas y la hermosa puesta de sol.

Entonces decidiste ir a la "Deutsche Marine" (marina de guerra alemana). Tras el papeleo y demás cosas te asignaron a un buque escuela para familiarizarte con la marina y ahondar ciertos conocimientos que en la academia eran sólo teoría.

Tu formación allí duró unos tres meses, luego de los cuales debían asignarte a alguna unidad.

"Debido a tu gran capacidad, estás apta para ir al 2º escuadrón de fragatas, a cargo del almirante Gilbert Beilschmidt, bien hecho [Nombre], te deseo suerte" dijo el almirante Ludwing Beilschmidt, encargado del buque escuela; dedujiste que es hermano del tal Gilbert.

"Muchas gracias almirante, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!" –te despediste y emprendiste tu viaje al 2º escuadrón.

Al llegar a la base en Wilhelmshaven, preguntaste por Gilbert y te mandaron a su oficina. Tocaste la puerta y escuchaste que dijo: "Adelante".

Al abrir la puerta, viste a un albino de ojos rojos, con cabello gris plateado; sentado en el escritorio y revisando unos papeles. De verdad era muy guapo. Sacudiste tu cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y lo saludaste: "Buenas tardes Señor, soy [Nombre] y me asignaron a esta base como soldado"

Dejó los papeles y con un rostro muy serio te miró de arriba a abajo haciéndote un análisis visual. "¿Quién te envió aquí?"

"El almirante Ludwing Beilschmidt, señor" respondiste firmemente.

"Heh, ese Ludwing, ¿acaso bromea conmigo enviando a una chica? –se paró del asiento y cruzando los brazos preguntó: "¿de verdad crees que una chica como tú puede ser apta de estar en una unidad tan prestigiosa como la mía?". Su rostro seguía muy serio.

Sentiste una punzada en el pecho, trataste con todo tu ser de mantener la compostura y con mucha firmeza respondiste: "Sí lo creo, ¡y haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor!"

"Kse. Has pasado la prueba!" –sonrió. "Ese tipo de trato es el que encontrarás en este lugar, no de mi parte, pero sí de los demás soldados, y como tal uno siempre debe mantener la compostura. No permitiré ninguna clase de comportamiento inadecuado, mi unidad se destaca por ser la más prestigiosa y asombrosa de la marina, por lo cual no tendré compasión de ti si veo que no sigues las reglas…" –sonrió y te dio una palmadita en la cabeza. "Bienvenida a la unidad, soldado, espero ver tus virtudes en el entrenamiento de mañana"

Te dejó un poco confundida todo lo que hizo, pero simplemente respondiste: "¡Sí, señor!"  
La sección que le corresponde a los marines es bastante amplia, en una parte están las habitaciones de los hombres y el baño; y en otra parte están las habitaciones de las mujeres y el baño. El comedor era el que separaba ambas secciones de hombres y mujeres. Luego de acomodarte en tu cuarto fuiste para darte un baño.

"Tsk. ¿Con que ésta es la nueva? No le veo nada especial"

"Tal vez se acostó con el almirante para conseguir un lugar en una unidad tan prestigiosa, no veo otra razón"

"¡Jaja! Puede ser, ya que algunos marines tienen fama de ser puercos; y tiene que serlo para meterse con ésta"

Varias chicas que estaban en el baño criticaban en voz baja tu llegada, recordaste las palabras del almirante y actuabas como si no escucharas nada. En el fondo te dolía, pero esta es la vida que escogiste ya que lo habías perdido todo, y no te iban a arrebatar las ganas de dar lo mejor de ti en este nuevo rumbo en tu vida. "Hmph, por mí que sigan hablando, no impedirán que dé lo mejor de mí" –pensaste.

Fuiste a acostarte después del baño y estando ya apunto de dormir, pensabas que ese Gilbert es una persona un poco extraña, es como si hubiera presentido que los comentarios hirientes podrían afectarte. "Mañana demostraré que merezco estar aquí…".

Escuchaste la sirena y te levantaste rápidamente, eran como las 4 de la mañana. Te vestiste pronto, les dio 15 minutos para desayunar y luego debían estar en el predio de entrenamiento. El almirante ya estaba esperando y fuiste la primera en llegar.

"Muy bien, eres muy puntual, como me gusta" –sonrió

"Gracias, señor" –respondiste en posición firme.

Llegaron un poco después todos y el almirante comenzó a dar las instrucciones. "Muy bien, ya que todos ustedes han llegado recién deben estar conscientes de dónde se encuentran parados, por eso hoy haremos un arduo entrenamiento para ver en qué condiciones se encuentran; deben dar lo mejor que tienen, tanto aquí como en el campo de batalla y de acuerdo a su desempeño se les asignará a cada uno el labor que mejor concuerde son su perfil. ¿Entendido?".

"Señor, sí señor!" –respondieron todos en coro.

"Bien, soldados, hora de empezar, a correr!"

Tenían que hacer unas 10 vueltas al lugar, que tenía más o menos 2 kilómetros de perímetro. Estabas acostumbrada a esto así que no perdiste el ritmo y lo lograste sin problemas.

"Bien, veo que algunos apenas lo lograron, pero no es hora de cansarse! Ahora vienen los obstáculos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!" –gritó con fuerza el almirante.

El terreno de obstáculos no tenía nada nuevo, por lo que también te fue fácil terminarlo.

"Veo que varios de ustedes necesitan mucho más entrenamiento para estar al nivel de la unidad, así que deben esforzarse! Ahora es momento de duelo con espadas, ya conocen las reglas, comiencen!"

Las peleas fueron mixtas, debido a que el enemigo puede ser de cualquier sexo. Tuviste varias peleas y ninguna la perdiste. El almirante miraba fijamente todos tus movimientos, lo dejaste un poco sorprendido.

Así pasó el día y al final de las peleas la única que quedó en pie fuiste tú.

"Muy bien, debido al no tan buen rendimiento que tuvieron algunos, deben seguir entrenando antes de que se les asigne alguna labor, los demás deben ir a mi oficina mañana temprano para darles sus correspondientes labores. Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse."

Te diste la vuelta para irte pero alguien te atajó, era el almirante "[Nombre], quiero hablar contigo"

Se apartaron un poco de los demás y dijo: "estuve observando atentamente tus movimientos, y además fuiste la ganadora el día de hoy, has entrenado bastante para tener esa condición. Hay algo que quiero proponerte." Se puso muy serio y tratando de hablar más despacio continuó. "Nuestra misión principal en tiempos de guerra es atacar por mar, pero debido a que en estos momentos estamos en paz, nuestros objetivos son la seguridad marítima, especialmente proteger a los navíos de los piratas. Como veo que estás muy apta para un combate verdadero, mi propuesta es que te infiltres en uno de los barcos para poder arrestar al capitán y a toda su tropa. El que últimamente ha estado causando muchos estragos es un francés, rubio, de estatura media, eso es todo lo que pudimos averiguar de parte de los que han sido atacados. Debido a que estamos escasos de buenos espías, no hemos podido comenzar con esta misión antes."

Te quedaste atónita, apenas habías llegado y ya te estaban encargando una misión tan importante. Estabas muy feliz de ver que todos tus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Tus padres, desde donde sea que estén, seguro estaban muy orgullosos de ti.

Viendo que no respondías nada, dijo: "Soldado, ¿estás dispuesta a asumir este reto? Si no te crees capaz de hacerlo, sólo dilo." -Su mirada reflejaba un poco decepción.

"Estoy más que dispuesta, señor!" –respondiste. "Sólo dígame qué debo hacer, señor."

"Kse. Esa es la actitud de una verdadera guerrera. Concuerdas perfectamente con las virtudes prusianas, eso me agrada mucho." –sonrió. "Verás, lo que hoy es el ejército alemán es descendencia del poderoso ejército del gran Reino de Prusia, que poseía ciertas características…"

"Como la valentía, el coraje, la abnegación, la rectitud, la puntualidad… y muchos otros grandes valores!" –interrumpiste emocionada.

Te miró sorprendido. "Vaya, veo que te los sabes todos, eso es bueno…"

"Si! He leído sobre el soberano ejército de Prusia y admiro mucho todas las virtudes, y por más que reciban muchas críticas negativas de parte de las personas que no saben lo que es poner el alma en la batalla, yo sigo admirando esa fiereza que tenían. Era tanta la bravura de los prusianos, y de sus antepasados; que crearon la frase "Furor Teutonicus" para referirse a ella. De verdad que admiro mucho incluso a las antiguas tribus prusianas…" –hablabas tan emocionada, porque ellos tenían el verdadero espíritu de lucha que tú querías llegar a tener.

El almirante guardó silencio por un momento, luego cruzando los brazos, dijo: "Cada vez me sorprendes más, eres la primera persona que conozco que habla de esa manera del ejército de Prusia, creí que era el único idiota que los admiraba tanto. Kse!" –rio felizmente. Fue la primera vez que viste su rostro alegre y te pareció tan lindo, nunca pensaste que él podía tener esa clase de expresión, pero mantuviste la compostura y sonreíste tímidamente.

"Tienes un gran potencial, [Nombre]. Si sigues todos esos principios triunfarás en mi unidad. Y ya que estaremos trabajando hombro a hombro en esta misión, puedes dejar tanta formalidad conmigo y simplemente llamarme por mi nombre". Se notaba que estaba muy feliz por encontrar otra persona que comparta sus mismos pensamientos.

"P-pero…! E-eso sería una falta de respeto! N-no puedo hacerlo!" –respondiste muy nerviosa.

Él se rio de tu reacción y te sonrojaste un poco. "Eso queda entre nosotros, ¿si? Nadie más tiene porqué saber lo que vamos a hacer y por tanto frente a ellos, actuaremos como si no pasara nada, pero durante la misión no hay ningún problema." –te guiñó un ojo.  
"De acuerdo… Señor Gilbert" –respondiste. Era muy penoso para ti decirle sólo por su nombre sabiendo que era tu superior.

"Ese es un buen comienzo. Descansa bien que mañana comienza nuestro trabajo." –se despidió dándote una palmadita en la cabeza y se adelantó.

Te quedaste desconcertada pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Al parecer el destino, luego de tanto sufrimiento, te tenía preparado algo especial, momentos llenos de aventura que estaban por comenzar.


	2. Descubriendo una nueva faceta

Al siguiente día, los que debían seguir entrenando seguían con la rutina, los que ya estaban aptos; fueron a que se les asigne la labor correspondiente. Tú ya tenías una misión, no era necesario ir a las oficinas.

La rutina diaria es la misma todos los días; levantarse, desayunar, entrenar un poco y luego cada uno a lo que le corresponde. Debías ir a la sala de operaciones junto al almirante; sin levantar sospechas o llamar mucho la atención. Como tu personalidad es muy tranquila, tu presencia para los demás es poco perceptible; lo que te favorece.

Mientras desayunabas pensabas en el comportamiento del almirante. A decir verdad, se ve muy joven y ya tiene un cargo tan importante. Se ve muy serio y estricto, pero en el fondo es como cualquier persona normal. Te hacía recordar a ti misma; sus personalidades eran muy parecidas.

Terminaste de desayunar y fuiste cautelosamente a la sala de operaciones. El almirante te estaba esperando y te presentó con los demás miembros del grupo. Realmente no eran como los marines que conociste ayer, eran personas mucho más maduras y te recibieron de muy buena manera. Incluso uno de ellos te dijo: "Si fuiste escogida por el almirante; es porque tu talento es especial".

Con todo eso sentiste que tu autoestima subió un poco, después de todo era la primera vez que valoraban tu esfuerzo.

Había una gran pantalla en el centro de la sala por la cual se podía monitorear las actividades en el mar dentro y fuera de las fronteras marítimas del país.

Se colocó la imagen de un mapa con las limitaciones marítimas de los países de Europa.

"Como puedes ver, esta zona es la que corresponde a Alemania; la parte superior le corresponde a Dinamarca, la de la izquierda a los Países Bajos. Intentamos establecer un acuerdo con ellos para mejorar la seguridad cooperando, pero prefirieron no meterse en problemas; eso fue lo que dijeron. Pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados; estamos teniendo considerables pérdidas por culpa de esos piratas." –el almirante te explicaba la situación con lujo de detalles y escuchabas muy atentamente.

"la próxima semana se enviará un cargamento de petróleo a Estados Unidos, y escuchamos rumores de que ese francés quiere apoderarse del cargamento; no podemos permitirlo. Menos ahora que el país está sufriendo una crisis económica. Esa pérdida sería demasiado."

"Soldado, tu misión en infiltrarte en ese barco y recopilar la mayor información posible en el menor tiempo. De acuerdo a lo que estuvimos averiguando; ese tipo es un gran mujeriego, por lo que tu forma de entrar tendrá que ser seduciéndolo. Mañana desembarcarán en el puerto para comprar provisiones y estarás lista en el bar que frecuenta. Cabe decir que tal vez debas hacer el papel de… acompañante, digamos" –Suspiró y te miró esperando una respuesta.

Tú pensabas: "Está loco, debe ser una broma, no puedo hacerlo! Ni siquiera soy linda! No se fijará en mí!". Suspiraste profundamente y respondiste: "Eso es demasiado para mí, no creo poder hacerlo…"

"Hmph, esperaba que dijeras algo así, sé que es algo nuevo para ti asumir ciertos roles; pero no te preocupes, tenemos un grupo especial de personas que te adiestrarán y prepararán para cumplir con tu misión. De todos modos a estas alturas no hay vuelta atrás soldado, recuerda los principios" –Su mirada seria te decía perfectamente a qué se refería. Tenía razón, para ser una verdadera marina debías asumir ciertos retos que implican sacrificios; y éste era uno de ellos.

"Haré todo lo que pueda, señor" –respondiste volviendo a tener confianza en ti misma, pues si él te escogió, sabes que debe ser por algo, no decepcionarás a nadie.

"Bien, entonces los preparativos comienzan ahora mismo" –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Antes! Tengo una duda, en estos días ser pirata es algo totalmente ilegal y podrían sólo arrestarlo, verdad?" –Preguntaste. Te parecía obvia la situación, entonces porqué tanto preámbulo. Era algo que no entendías.

"Lastimosamente, Fräulein, nos gustaría que fuera así de sencillo; pero aunque te parezca algo extraordinario en estos tiempos, él es un corsario. Trabaja secretamente y su país lo protege, sin la evidencia necesaria no podemos hacer nada en su contra; y el muy desgraciado es realmente bueno en su trabajo, nunca deja ninguna pista que lo inculpe de algo."

"Tsk. Son unos desgraciados… haré lo que esté en mi alcance para encerrarlo, señor" –respondiste un poco despechada. Era increíble que aún en estos días jueguen tan sucio.

"De acuerdo soldado, cuento contigo." –te dio el saludo militar y correspondiste; luego se retiró.

Te llevaron a otra sala. Al entrar viste que había muchas ropas, accesorios, maquillaje, peluca, máscaras, etc. Muchísimas cosas para el camuflaje y espionaje. Te quedaste boquiabierta.

"Guau, así que también tienen todo esto en un lugar así…" –fue todo lo que pudiste decir.

Una de las especialistas sonrió diciendo: "Comencemos!"

Te sentaron en una silla y mirándote de pies a cabeza decían cosas como: "Un vestido rojo con escote es lo suficientemente llamativo como para captar la atención de los hombres". "No, mirando bien su complexión física, le quedará mejor un vestido negro, no tan escotado, discreto pero a la vez seductor. No debemos llamar tanto la atención".

Tu no hacías más que mirarlas mientras hablaban sobre qué ponerte, cómo maquillarte y todas esas cosas.

Decidieron que un vestido strapless negro con la falda hasta cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, un poco holgada para resaltar tu juventud. Nunca antes habías usado esa clase de vestido. Que hicieran resaltar tu feminidad al máximo era algo completamente nuevo para ti.

Te enseñaron todo el día todos los trucos necesarios para entablar una conversación, hacer que se fije en ti y todos esos detalles. Te costó mucho trabajo, pero aprendiste rápido y al final del día ya estabas lista para emprender la misión.

Te maquillaron y arreglaron perfectamente. "Rayos, siempre hacemos un buen trabajo!" –dijo muy satisfecha de tu apariencia una de las profesionales.

"puedo mirarme al espejo?" –preguntaste muy intrigada. Querías ver si en realidad con tanto arreglo, podías ser linda.

"Por supuesto! Ven aquí." –dijo la otra.

Te dirigiste hacia ella y a su lado estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Te miraste en él; y no podías creer lo que estabas viendo. Tenías frente tuyo el reflejo de una chica realmente hermosa, una belleza despampanante, que estuvo oculta tanto tiempo.

"O-oh…" –fue todo lo que pudiste decir. Estabas muy asombrada, y muy contenta de ver que después de todo, sí eres muy hermosa.

"Así que ni tú sabías lo linda que eras. ¿Verdad? No se esperaba menos de alguien que el almirante escogió tan rápido. Él sabía que tenías mucho talento para este trabajo. Lo que ves ahora lo comprueba." –te elogió la otra chica.

"¡De acuerdo! Es hora de que el almirante te dé el visto bueno. Vamos juntos a él."

Volvieron a la sala de operaciones a esperar por el almirante. Todos los presentes quedaron embelesados por tu belleza. Toda esa situación era muy vergonzosa para ti, pero tenías que controlarte al máximo y vencer esa timidez tuya que nunca te dejó mostrarle al mundo tu verdadero yo.

Llegó el almirante a la sala y percibió que todos miraban hacia una dirección. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" –se preguntó. Al dirigir la mirada hacia donde todos miraban quedó atónito. Sabía que escondías una gran belleza, pero estaba sorprendido al ver que era tanta. "Tsk. Demonios! No es momento de perder la compostura! Cálmate!" –se dijo a sí mismo.

"Muy bien, terminó el show, ¡Todos a sus puestos y a seguir trabajando!" –ordenó el almirante. Todos volvieron a fijar sus miradas en sus respectivas labores.

Al levantar tu cabeza para mirarlo sentiste una carpeta por tu cara. "En qué estaban pensando esas chicas al traerte aquí?! Es que no encontraron un mejor lugar? Sigh… vamos a la otra sala" –al sacar la carpeta de tu cara él ya estaba delante de ti y en ningún momento te dejó ver su rostro. No entendías muy bien lo que pasaba pero fuiste tras de él como te lo ordenó.

La verdad era que estaba bastante avergonzado, pero su ego le prohibía que te viera así. Durante el camino recobró la calma y volvió a la completa normalidad.

"Han hecho un gran trabajo contigo. Estás más que lista para el trabajo." –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Bien, si estás lista debes poder hacerlo con cualquier hombre, la versatilidad en este trabajo es algo esencial, por tanto, en este mismo momento fingiremos que estamos en un bar y que yo soy ese francés."

Tu corazón saltó por un momento, pero todo lo que dijo era verdad y tenías que ser capaz de hacerlo para demostrar que podías hacerlo; él ha puesto su confianza en ti para esta misión, no debes defraudarlo.

"Entendido, señor". Te sentaste en una mesa que sería la barra. Él hizo como que entró recién al "bar" y te miró distraídamente. Pusiste en práctica lo que te enseñaron y trataste de coquetear con él con la mirada. Percibió la indirecta y se sentó al lado tuyo. Comenzaron una conversación ficticia, mostrando de tu parte mucho interés en todo lo que él decía.

Antes de que las cosas comenzaran a malinterpretarse, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir; sonrió y dijo: "Muy bien, soldado, te has esforzado mucho, descansa bien que mañana comienza tu verdadera misión." –terminó de hablar y se retiró.

Lo notaste un poco inquieto antes de irse. Es cierto que las cosas podían tomarse mal, pero para ti era sólo trabajo, estabas completamente consciente de ello y no comprendías muy bien su comportamiento.

Decidiste dejarlo así y te cambiaste y fuiste a dormir. Mañana te esperaban muchas actividades cansadoras.

Gilbert entró a su oficina, se recostó en la silla poniendo los pies sobre su escritorio y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada. Se quedó pensando así un buen rato. Luego se sentó correctamente; apoyando el brazo izquierdo sobre el escritorio y atajando su cabeza, suspiró. "Tsk. Esto no está bien, es mejor que ya no piense en ello." –se dijo a sí mismo y continuó trabajando hasta tarde.


	3. Una batalla por la vida

Al día siguiente bien temprano todos se pusieron en marcha para llevar a cabo el plan que tenían. Llevabas escondido un micrófono muy pequeño en el escote, para que el almirante con los demás tripulantes puedan escuchar toda la conversación y poner en evidencia al francés.

Todo fue tal como estaba planeado. Cerca del anochecer llegó el barco al puerto y descendieron todos los tripulantes dispersándose por el mercado. Como se predijo el francés fue al bar, e hiciste todo lo que te habían enseñado, a través de un pequeñísimo radio en tu oído te guiaban si es que no sabías muy bien que hacer.

Conversaron durante un buen tiempo, y el francés te dijo su nombre: Francis Bonnefoy. Te contó unas cuentas aventuras suyas, las cuales ya eran evidencias suficientes para apresarlo.

"Es usted tan hermosa madam, me gustaría que se una a mi tripulación. Por todo lo que me has dicho creo que serías una gran pirata" –dijo sonriendo y tomando tu mano.

En el radio te ordenaron que aceptaras todo lo que te propusiera para ganar tiempo y sacarle más evidencias. "Sería para mí un gran placer, unirme a su tripulación, capitán" –respondiste tranquilamente a su propuesta. "Sólo que necesitaría ropa más cómoda que ésta para navegar" –agregaste.

"De eso no te preocupes, belle. En este mercado lo conseguiremos fácilmente. Vayamos juntos" –se paró y te dio la mano. La agarraste y fueron juntos a recorrer unas tiendas para conseguirte la ropa adecuada.

Te compró unas botas negras, un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y un corset negro. Realmente parecías una pirata. Con esa ropa era más fácil esconder el micrófono por lo que no había problema.

Estaba ya anocheciendo y la costa cada vez quedaba más silenciosa. Gilbert vigilaba desde lejos que no sucediera nada imprevisto. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que el francés no era tonto y había notado la presencia de Gilbert; por lo que dedujo que eras una espía.

Siguieron conversando como si nada y fuiste con el francés al barco. Emprendieron el viaje hacia el norte; no te preocupabas porque sabías que el almirante lo tenía todo bajo control. O eso es lo que pensabas

Estando ya un poco lejos de la costa el francés te empujó fuertemente lo que te tiró al piso.

"Belle, no me subestimes. Estaba tan encantado contigo, pero es una pena que seas una espía, luego de tener contigo tanta información valiosa tendré que matarte" –dijo el francés mientras te agarraba del cuello. "pero antes, tal vez me divierta un poco contigo…" –una sonrisa sádica creció en su rostro.

Estabas completamente acorralada, tan sólo un movimiento en contra y estabas muerta. El almirante oyó todo lo que sucedió y en seguida consiguió un barco pirata y se disfrazó de uno.

Como tu vida estaba en riesgo, decidió ir a pelear al mismo nivel del francés, como pirata. Si llevaba refuerzos o algo podían matarte ahí mismo. No quería que eso pase.

Trataste de mantener la calma y respondiste. "Pero Francis, ¿de dónde sacas eso? Ni siquiera entiendo de qué estás hablando. Yo de verdad quiero ser una pirata de tu barco, no te estoy mintiendo" –trataste con todos tus encantos convencerlo.

Se calmó un poco pero aún con la duda te dijo: "Eso ya lo veremos, y más te vale que no estés mintiendo…"

Tragaste saliva. Mientras se dirigía a sus tripulantes te las ingeniaste para sacarte el micrófono y el auricular y los tiraste al mar. Sería mortal para ti si Francis te descubriera con ellos.

El perder la comunicación contigo preocupó mucho más al almirante; quien ya se dirigía hacia el barco del francés.

Se puso en el camino del barco francés y éste se detuvo.

"Hmph, que tenemos aquí… ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte en mi camino?" –dijo Francis

El almirante, aunque disfrazado, se acercó al borde del barco y fingiendo ser un pirata respondió: "Ja. Es que aún no me conoces? Pues yo soy el que se llevará todos tus tesoros" –sacó su espada desafiando a Francis. Sabía que el francés era un tipo que seguía el código de los piratas, así que no sería tan cobarde de no aceptar el duelo.

Lo que no tenía en mente es que el francés se percató de que él en realidad era el hombre que los estaba espiando en el puerto.

Con una sonrisa, respondió: "Bien, acepto el duelo, pero no seré yo quien pelee contigo." Sacó su espada y te la dio. "Belle, es hora de que me muestres tu lealtad, de lo contrario ambos estarán muertos".

No podías permitir eso. Estaba en riesgo tu vida y la del almirante, junto con otros soldados que también fingían ser piratas. No podías arriesgar la vida de todas esas personas inocentes.

Agarraste la espada y mirando seriamente al almirante, dijiste: "Pues bien, pelearé contigo para demostrar que no soy ninguna espía, así que más te vale que des lo mejor; porque no tendré piedad!"

Sabías que no ibas a poder vencerlo si peleaba en serio, y el almirante entendió lo que le dijiste subliminalmente. Era muy arriesgado para ti, pero entendía perfectamente que no había otra manera de arreglar el lío en el que se metieron. Cerró los ojos un momento, suspiro y te dijo: "¿En serio crees que puedes contra mí? No voy a tener piedad contigo, aunque seas una chica" –estaba tratando de advertirte que podías salir herida.

"Mejor ocúpate de pelear, imbécil!" –le gritaste enojada. Estabas tratando de convencer al francés que no tenías nada que ver con el almirante.

Gilbert sonrió. "Preferiría pelear contigo en tierra, es molesto hacerlo en el mar"

"Me parece bien" –respondiste. Miraste al francés y él comprendió. Como estaban cerca de una pequeña isla, decidieron ir a desembarcar allí.

El almirante avisó a los demás que estaban en una isla cerca de allí. Aún había posibilidades de capturar al francés, pero era necesario ganar tiempo.

"Que comience el duelo…" –dijo el francés. No querías dar al almirante, pero no quedaba de otra.

Como una leona furiosa te lanzaste sobre él, y comenzaron a pelear. Sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, te estaba haciendo retroceder. Sus reflejos eran impresionantes, por su cara podías ver que se estaba defendiendo y atacando sin mucho esfuerzo; mientras que tú estabas poniendo todo tu cuerpo y alma en la batalla.

Eso te tranquilizaba un poco, estabas segura que no ibas a dañarlo mucho, pero no estabas segura si él haría lo mismo.

La pelea debía durar lo suficiente como para que lleguen los refuerzos; según tus cálculos tardarían unos 30 minutos. Sólo queda seguir luchando y esperar.

"Heh. Lo haces bien, pero no eres lo suficientemente buena" –dijo el almirante.

"No me tomes a la ligera!" –fingiste enojarte mucho y comenzaste a atacar con más fuerza; haciéndolo retroceder un poco, y en uno de tus ataques le hiciste una zancadilla para tirarlo al piso y detenerte por un momento. Lo que no esperaste fue que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivándote.

Se sacudió un poco las manos mientras se agachaba a recoger su espada. Se colocó en espera de tu ataque y sonrió: "Si decidiste jugar sucio, no me contendré." Corrió hacia ti y te defendiste; su fuerza era mayor que antes, estaba haciéndote luchar de verdad.

Lo miraste a los ojos y podías entender lo que te decía. "Vamos, no finjas, luchas de verdad o estaremos en problemas, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien". Sonreíste y decidiste hacer tu mejor esfuerzo.

Atacaste con tu espada cerca de su hombro, lo que atajó con la suya, dejando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Estabas perdiendo un poco la concentración. Estuvieron así por un momento mirándose fijamente, hasta que sonrió. Empujó tu espada hacia arriba y te dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo que te hizo caer. "Tú tampoco me tomes a la ligera…"

Eso fue para que te despiertes, no era momento de vacilar. Te levantaste de inmediato y alzando tu espada a la altura de tu cabeza, la agarraste con tus dos manos. "Vamos, dame lo mejor que tienes!".

Corrió hacia ti, como para atacarte desde arriba, lo atajaste con tu espada, tomaste su brazo apoyándolo sobre tu hombro y lo tiraste con todas tus fuerzas. El almirante rodó un poco pero se levantó enseguida. "Eso es lo que quería ver! Pero te advierto que no podrás conmigo"

El francés miraba muy interesadamente todo. Creía que de verdad se odiaban y que en cualquier momento iban a matarse.

Tanta pelea estaba consumiendo tu rendimiento, aunque tu condición física era buena. De nuevo atacaste, esta vez de hacia abajo para arriba, en un intento de tirar su espada. Se defendió rápidamente y tuvo ventaja sobre ti; hizo que casi soltaras tu espada, pero te aferraste a ella y la fuerza que usó hizo que caigas sobre una rodilla. Intentaste echarlo con la otra pierna, pero también lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás.

Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero los refuerzos no llegaban; a lo lejos veías que venían discretamente, por lo que tenías que hacer todo lo posible para atrapar por completo la atención del francés y de sus hombres. Todos estaban observando el espectáculo muy atentamente.

Los dos volvieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, esta vez sus movimientos parecían sincronizados, incluso usaron la misma técnica para sacar la espada de la mano, lo que provocó que ambas salieran volando.

"Al parecer estamos en las mismas" –dijiste.

"No te creas, fraülein" –respondió con un pequeño suspiro. Al ver que estabas en posición de lucha sonrió pícaramente. "No peleo con mujeres de esa forma, no quiero lastimarte más"

"Está verdaderamente loca para querer pelear de esa manera con ese hombre! ¿No lo cree, capitán?" dijo uno de los piratas al francés. "Jajajaja! Sí que lo está! Esto cada vez se pone más interesante! Veamos en qué termina!"

"Idiota…" Intentaste golpearlo pero atajó tu puño.

"Sí que eres terca…". El almirante en ningún momento te golpeó, todo el tiempo sólo esquivaba tus puños y patadas y contuvo unos cuantos golpes certeros. No fuiste capaz de tocarlo.; ni una sola vez.

Estabas viendo sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, era realmente impresionante. Pensabas que se veía muy joven para ser el almirante; pero sus reflejos y destreza te demostraron porqué tiene ese título, de verdad se lo merecía.

Retrocediste un poco y él dijo: "Me cansé de esto, terminemos con el duelo. Si gano tú tendrás que asumir las consecuencias y el francés deberá despedirse de todas sus riquezas"

Aunque Gilbert ya no quería continuar, no podía ceder. Por tu propio bien y por el de los demás soldados tenía que ganarte.

El choque de espadas comenzó de nuevo, con mucha más intensidad de parte del almirante; estabas por ser vencida.

Mirabas mucho de reojo hacia la costa, para ver si es que ya estaban por llegar los refuerzos, y en una de esas te distrajiste. El almirante ya no pudo detener el ataque y tú no lo esquivaste a tiempo; lo que te provocó un corte considerable en el brazo.

Gilbert apretó fuerte los dientes; y en un intento de que te mantuvieras despierta, gritó: "Acaso vas a pelear o seguirás bromeando conmigo?! No tengo tanto tiempo que perder contigo estúpida!"

Eso te sorprendió, ahí volviste a concentrarte exclusivamente en la batalla. El corte no te detuvo, pero hizo que tus movimientos sean más lentos.

La tripulación y el francés observaban asombrados. Al otro lado de la isla ya desembarcaron los marines y estaban esperando el momento oportuno para agarrarlos desprevenidos.

Intentaste disimular que el corte no te dolía, pero en realidad te estaba matando. Pudiste defenderte por un buen rato.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de tu condición entonces atacó ágilmente y sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que perdieras la espada de tu mano. Caíste de rodillas al piso a causa del dolor.

Te sentiste un poco decepcionada, al distraerte le fallaste al almirante, sabes que él no quería dañarte. Por eso todo el tiempo te estaba gritando y diciendo cosas, para no perder de vista el objetivo. Sin embargo; no aguantaste lo suficiente.

Tus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza y en ese momento sentiste en tu cuello la espada del almirante. "¿Estás preparada para morir?" –pregunto con frialdad.

Tú sólo lo miraste fijamente sin decir nada, y en ese momento los refuerzos atacaron por detrás a todos los tripulantes del barco, incluyendo al francés; no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser arrestados y nadie salió herido, excepto tú.

"Maldita perra! Sabía que tenías algo que ver con todo esto! Me las pagarás!" –gritaba el francés mientras se lo llevaban.

Al ver que ya no había ningún peligro, Gilbert tiró la espada y se sentó a tu lado apretando la cabeza.

"Tsk. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando para distraerte así?! Pude… haberte….. matado…"

"Lo siento, creo que el cansancio hizo que me distrajera, de verdad lo siento!"

"No, el que lo siente soy yo, tal vez no tuve que ser tan agresivo…"

"No fue tu culpa, si no lo hacías el francés se iba a dar cuenta de que era cierto lo que pensaba y nos hubiera matado!... Siento haber fallado…" –murmuraste, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse y trataste de contenerte, no querías que él te viera así.

El almirante se dio cuenta que esa conversación sólo te estaba haciendo daño. Entonces te alzó en sus brazos y te llevó al navío. El barco comenzó a navegar lo más rápido posible rumbo al puerto.

"No sirve de nada lamentarse ahora, nadie hubiera adivinado que esto podía pasar, subestimamos un poco al enemigo y estos fueron los resultados. Hiciste un gran trabajo soldado, felicidades [Nombre] "–te sonrió y te llevo a la cabina de primeros auxilios.

Te sentó en la camilla y comenzó a sacar las vendas y el alcohol de un pequeño armario.

"Es mejor que te saques el corset, puede obstruir la circulación normal de la sangre" –siguió buscando otros utensilios.

No podías usar tu brazo izquierdo por la herida, y era muy difícil desatarlo con una mano.

"No puedo hacerlo yo" –respondiste. La verdad es que si te dificultaba hasta respirar con él.

"Sigh, no hay remedio…" –tomó las venda, medicinas y utensilios y los puso sobre una mesa. Se sacó la chaqueta roja que tenía puesta y se sentó a tu lado.

Te daba vergüenza darte la vuelta para que te desatara el corset, y él se dio cuenta de eso.

"Entiendo, no voy a mirar" –cerró los ojos y sin que te des la vuelta comenzó a desatar el corsé lo más rápido que podía. Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del tuyo. Y su rostro tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, es como si estuviera durmiendo, se veía tan… atractivo. En seguida miraste hacia otro lado para sacudir esos pensamientos.

"Listo, ahora voy a tratar tu brazo…" –te remangó la camisa y con una gasa te puso el alcohol, lo que ardía mucho. Soportaste bien la picazón y después de ponerle unos medicamentos a la herida, la vendó.

"Gracias, Gilbert" –sin darte cuenta lo llamaste sólo por su nombre. Al percatarte en seguida te tapaste la boca.

"Kse. No hay problema, hiciste un buen trabajo, [Nombre]" –suspiró. "Nos metimos en un gran lío, ¿verdad?" –se rio

"Ja. La verdad que sí fue un gran lío" –respondiste con una risa.

"Haremos lo posible para que la próxima vez no vuelva a pasar algo como esto." –volvió a reír.

"Sí, gracias por todo, señor" –contestaste con una sonrisa alegre.

Ya lo peor había pasado, ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Eran como las 11 de la noche cuando regresaron a la base. Te llevaron junto al médico para que vea en qué condiciones te encontrabas y dijo: "No es una herida grave, sanará pronto, además el almirante ya ha hecho un gran trabajo"

El almirante aún estaba dando unas cuantas órdenes aquí y allá y esperó a que todos se vayan a descansar antes de retirarse. "se preocupa mucho por su unidad" –pensaste.

Estando ya en la cama pensabas en su comportamiento. Es un hombre muy serio y estricto; y a la vez es alguien capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por los marines de su unidad.

"Hmph, por sus venas corre la sangre de un soldado prusiano." –murmuraste antes de quedarte dormida.

Luego del incidente con Francis el rumor se esparció y todos los piratas que merodeaban por aguas alemanas se atemorizaron de ser arrestados y no se volvió a tener ningún incidente con ellos.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados?

Inventaste a los demás soldados que te habías cortado con un espejo roto para no levantar sospechas. Pasaron los días y tu herida sanó por completo. Debido a que ningún pirata molestaba más, terminaron las misiones secretas.

Como tenías que tener alguna labor, decidiste ir a preguntarle al almirante si podías ser su asistente, lo cual él aceptó sin problema. En el fondo querías pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, para conocerlo mejor.

Luego de varias semanas las actividades siempre eran las mismas, uno que otros papeleos que atender al día, nada nuevo. Hablabas con más confianza con el almirante, y él también empezaba a tomarte más confianza.

Con el paso de los días sentías que su relación se hacía cada vez más cercana, pero era un sentimiento unilateral. El almirante es siempre serio y discreto, nunca dice nada de más; ni hace nada de más. Eso te hace pensar que no deberías tener tan apego por él.

Pero te era imposible, sus cautivantes ojos rojos, cada vez que te miraban sentías que podía ver a través de ti. Muchos días intentaste convencerte de que no es posible algo entre ustedes; tú eres sólo una soldado más, y él es el almirante de la unidad. Hay una gran brecha entre ustedes, que no creías capaz de romper. Pero luego te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por él de verdad era amor; lo amabas y no podías evitarlo, lo único que te quedaba era guardar tus sentimientos y mantener siempre la compostura.

Han pasado tres meses desde el incidente con el francés, y tus sentimientos por Gilbert son tan fuertes hasta el punto en que eres demasiado consciente de él. Cuando están solos. Pero, el jamás te ha dicho nada fuera de lo normal, siempre te trata como a una soldado. Tal vez te aprecia porque es su deber preocuparse por los de su unidad, nada más; sólo eso.

Cada día se te hacía más difícil estar cerca de él. Entonces tomaste una decisión. Era un día lluvioso, oscuro, con el cielo completamente gris, no se podía hacer gran cosa por culpa del tiempo por lo que tenían el día libre. Fuiste a hablar con el Comandante General para pedir tu traslado a la Academia Naval en Rostock, una ciudad cerca de la capital, bastante lejos de Wilhelmshaven. Tal vez estar enseñando a nuevos reclutas y conviviendo con ellos te hacía olvidar lo que sentías.

Necesitabas una buena distracción para no pensar más en eso. Ya no podías seguir así y era inútil intentar explicárselo, además, no tendrías el valor suficiente para decírselo.

Luego de la entrevista diciendo que tu motivo era que ya estabas perdiendo las ganas de estar en la marina y necesitabas un cambio, aceptaron tu solicitud de traslado y luego de unos días estaría todo listo para mudarte.

En la base el almirante notó tu ausencia, preguntó a varios por ahí si te habían visto y todos decían que habías salido, pero nadie sabía dónde fuiste.

"Te apuesto la vida a que el almirante se muere por [Nombre], aunque haga su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo"

"Tienes razón. Antes de que ella llegara el almirante siempre estaba serio y nunca se reía ni se acercaba a nosotros, después de que ella viniera incluso hasta habla informalmente con nosotros!"

"Sigh, me preocupa que [Nombre] no se dé cuenta de eso, después de todo no conocía al almirante antes, por lo que debe parecerle normal su actitud."

"Es verdad, hay que admitir que ella lo cambió bastante pero es posible que ni enterada esté…"

Unos cabos murmuraban entre ellos lo que pensaban viendo que el almirante inquieto recorría la base buscándote. Gilbert se percató de eso y entonces sólo volvió a la oficina.

Regresaste de la entrevista esperando la llamada de confirmación. Volviste a la oficina como si nada y el almirante, un poco preocupado, te preguntó dónde habías ido.

"Fui a entregar unos papeles que habían pedido los superiores, es todo. Tardé un poco porque el tiempo está muy feo y el tráfico estaba un poco congestionado." –respondiste con la mayor naturalidad posible. Él sonrió y quedó más tranquilo, pensando que no sucedía nada extraño.

Muchas noches, tu cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado por él, incluso había días en los que te costaba despertar por los sueños eróticos que tenías con él. Cada vez era menos tú misma, había algo que estaba cambiando en ti, cada célula de tu cuerpo deseaba sentir algo, algo extraño, buscando en tu mente y analizando tu comportamiento, sabías lo que tu cuerpo quería, anhelaba ser arrebatado con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria.

"Tsk! No! Debo dejar de pensar en eso! Por Dios! Contrólate [Nombre]!" –te reprochabas a ti misma mientras intentabas dormir.

Tanto tiempo esperaste encontrar al hombre indicado, y sentías que lo tenías frente tuyo, pero ¿Acaso te equivocaste? ¿De nuevo el destino, después de todo lo que pasaste, te estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿O es que eres tú la que está tan ansiosa? Te sentías una idiota, muy decepcionada de ti misma, por ser tan… ni siquiera tú sabes qué te pasa. Sólo quieres que todo esto termine de una buena vez, si no tienes esperanzas con el almirante, es mejor desaparecer de su lado.

Pasaron tres días y la tan esperada llamada llegó. Ya podías ir a Rostock. Coincidentemente, hoy es el aniversario de la marina y se ha organizado una gran fiesta. Aprovecharás el alboroto de todos para desaparecer sin que lo perciban.

Todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado, a eso de las 11 de la noche ya no había nadie en la base. Empacaste todas tus cosas y te pusiste en marcha.

Tardaste como una hora de viaje en tren para llegar, como era tan tarde te quedaste en un hotel. Recién a la mañana ibas a poder ir a acomodarte en la academia.

Entraste en el cuarto y lo único que querías hacer era echarte a llorar. Pero no te lo ibas a permitir, tú te metiste sola en todo ese lío de sentimientos y ahora no es momento de ponerse a llorar.

"¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS QUIERO ENGAÑAR?! DUELE, Y DUELE MUCHO! MALDICIÓN! ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¿¡Quién rayos te manda fijarte en alguien tan inalcanzable?! ESTÚPIDO CORAZÓN! –no aguantaste, no te pudiste contener y sacaste todo lo que tenías guardado dentro.

"Tonta, grandísima tonta! No te mereces alguien como él, y aun sabiendo eso fuiste tan ingenua de enamorarte de él!" –llorabas, llorabas mucho como hace tiempo no lo hacías. La última vez que lloraste así fue cuando murió tu madre. Hace tanto no te sentías tan desamparada, tan sola, tan abandonada, tan… inservible e insignificante.

"Sniff… maldito! Maldito Gilbert! Te odio! Te odio… Por… Por no poder tenerte a mi lado! Por… no poder tener tu amor…! –llorabas como si un hubiera mañana. Sabías que más que a nadie se te hinchaban los ojos cuando llorabas mucho, por eso odiabas llorar, porque te dejaba en evidencia. Luego de tranquilizarte tuviste que ponerte varios hielos sobre los ojos para que se deshinchen, así al menos parecerá que sólo no pudiste dormir bien.

A la mañana fuiste a la oficina de la academia naval para confirmar tu traslado y te pudieran acomodar en algún lugar.

Al pasar por la secretaría te cruzaste con alguien que de reojo te parecía conocido.

"[Nombre]? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí haberte enviado a Wilhelmshaven."

Te detuviste y alzaste la mirada. "Almirante Ludwig! Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí. ¿No estaba usted en el buque escuela en Bremerhaven?"

"Sí, estaba, pero me han transferido a esta academia. Creo que hago más falta aquí para mejorar la condición física de los reclutas."

"Pues por la misma razón estoy aquí. Me han transferido porque tal vez aquí sea más útil" –respondiste con una sonrisa, pero con un poco de tristeza en tus ojos. Sabías cuál era la pregunta que seguía.

"Y… el almirante del 2º escuadrón de fragatas…?" –preguntó evitando mencionar su nombre, era tan perspicaz como su hermano y notó en seguida que algo no andaba bien.

"Pues ahí sigue, siempre haciendo bien su trabajo." –respondiste lo más natural posible.

"Ya veo…" –esa respuesta lo preocupó un poco.

"Bueno almirante, fue un gusto encontrarlo de nuevo, nos vemos!" –te despediste y seguiste tu camino.

Fuiste al cuarto que te asignaron y él se quedó en el pasillo pensando.

"Gilbert, en serio eres un completo idiota. ¿A estas altura y no sabes mostrar tus sentimientos? Tal vez sea por los genes…" –suspiró y siguió su camino.

_**-Volviendo a la base-**_

Unos cabos murmurando entre ellos durante el desayuno:

"Maldición! Creo que hoy es el peor día del almirante. Tiene un humor de los mil demonios! ¿Qué diantres sucedió?"

"Shh! Idiota! Baja la voz que sólo enfurecerás más al almirante! Sigh, ¿es que tan poco destacaba [Nombre] para que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ya no está?

"¡¿EH?! Cóm… mmmf!" –otro cabo le tapa la boca.

"Estúpido, es por eso que el almirante está así. Sin avisar a nadie, [Nombre] pidió su traslado a otra base y simplemente nos dejó"

"Sigh, se veía venir algo así, es que el almirante no es muy bueno demostrando lo que siente…"

"Esto me está preocupando, si la situación no se arregla seremos los únicos que sufrirán la furia del almirante"

_**-Volviendo a la academia-**_

Pasaron dos días y todo en tu interior estaba mucho más calmado, sentías que poco a poco eras capaz de olvidarlo.

Ayudando a Ludwig a entrenar a los reclutas, mantenía tu mente distraída de todo pensamiento que podía deprimirte.

Era mejor así, tomaste una buena decisión.

"[Nombre], hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, espero no te incomode" –dijo Ludwig mientras estaban parados controlando el trote de los reclutas.

"Si, no hay problema"

"¿Cómo… se comportaba Gilbert contigo… cuando estaban a solas?

Lo miraste extrañada, ¿Por qué de repente hace una pregunta como esa? "Hmm… pensándolo bien… en los últimos tiempos era muy bromista y me agradaba pasar tiempo con él, y cuando terminábamos los trabajos siempre decía algo como: 'Soy asombroso! Lo termine antes que tú!' Y cosas así que me hacían reír mucho, podría decirse que era un poco narcisista de su parte… pero todo me agradaba…" –respondiste con una voz cada vez más apagada.

"Sigh, como lo supuse…" –cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Tú no entendías muy bien lo que sucedía ni por qué tenía esa expresión, pero decidiste dejarlo pasar, era preferible olvidarlo todo.

Llegó el fin de semana y Ludwig te invitó a una fiesta que habían organizado por el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, llamado Feliciano.

Al principio no querías ir, pero luego de pensarlo mucho decidiste darte una oportunidad. Después de todo, eres una hermosa chica, no puedes seguir así, sería un desperdicio.

Te pusiste tu mejor vestido, te arreglaste lo más que pudiste, y fuiste a la fiesta.

((Éste es el vestido: : Whit e- Black - Satin - Tulle - Ruche - Strapless - Neckline - Sleeveless - Short - Homecoming - Dress - SG0351 . jpg ))

Llegaste al lugar y todas las miradas estaban sobre ti. En seguida vino un muchacho muy risueño a recibirte.

"Ve~ Ludwig me habló mucho de ti! Es un gusto conocerte! Tú eres [Nombre], verdad? Yo soy Feliciano Vargas! Encantado!" –antes de que digas nada te dio un gran abrazo y sólo sonreíste y asentiste.

Fuiste hacia Ludwig y lo saludaste. Todos te recibieron muy caballerosamente lo que te parecía un poco extraño pero te agradaba.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se acercó a saludarte.

"Hola [Nombre]! Ludwig nos habló mucho de ti, nos dijo que eres una chica excepcional. Yo soy Bella, gusto en conocerte" –sonrió y te llevó al grupo de chicas.

Eran cuatro: Bella, Meimei, Lili y Elizabeta. Todas parecían tener novio, lo que te hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

Luego de mucho charlar lo confirmaste. El novio de Lili se llama Vash, de Bella es Antonio, de Meimei es Kiku y de Elizabeta es Roderich.

Mientras hablaban de sus novios se las veía muy felices, y tú cada vez te sentías más incómoda.

"Voy, por un trago, vuelvo en seguida" –sonreíste y fuiste lo más rápido que podías a la barra.

"¿Qué va a tomar, señorita?" –pregunto el de la barra.

"Una cerveza bien fría por favor." –suspiraste profundamente.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que te incomodaba el tema y supusieron que había algo escondido.

Luego de haber tomados dos vasos de cerveza regresaste junto a ellas, un poco más relajada, y comenzaron a interrogarte.

"Y tú no tienes nadie a quien quieras?" –preguntó Bella

"P-pues… no"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh, eso no me parece cierto!" –chilló Lili

"Vamos, no nos mientas…" –dijo Elizabeta

Tu cara comenzó a ponerse completamente roja y no pudiste evitar ponerte en evidencia.

"Aaaah, kawaii! ¿Quién es? Dínos, dinos!" –saltó Meimei

"Hmph, cierto almirante…" –fue todo lo que dijiste

"EH?! Ludwig?! No te creo!" –respondió Bella

"N-no! No es él! Es otro, almirante, albino… de ojos rojos…" –sentías tu cara completamente caliente.

Todas se callaron, el silencio fue incómodo. Sonrieron y decían cosas como: "Ánimo" "Tienes oportunidad" "No te rindas". Luego simplemente se fueron y viste que estaban hablando con Ludwig y con sus respectivos novios.

No entendías qué se traían en manos. Sólo fuiste a sentarte a la barra.

"Tal vez no debí haber venido…" –suspiraste cabizbaja.

La música cambió de repente, comenzó a sonar músicas lentas y románticas, especial para bailar con tu pareja.

"Lo que me faltaba… Yo me largo de aquí" –miraste a tu alrededor y todos bailaban tan amorosamente. De verdad te daba ganas de vomitar tanto amor en el ambiente. Para ti, apestaba.

Te dirigiste rápidamente a la salida y chocaste con alguien.

"Lo siento, no me…" –al ver a quien tenías en frente te quedaste en blanco.

Él sólo te miraba fijamente son mucho asombro y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo. Lo único que hizo el albino fue estirarte de la mano y llevarte lejos del lugar.

"Qué estás…."

"Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti." –te soltó la mano y se quedó de espaldas. De lado podías ver que estaba muy sonrojado y un poco triste. "En serio, qué es lo que piensas yéndote como si nada y dejándome de lado!" –tenía la voz un poco entrecortada y se lo notaba muy nervioso.

"Pero es mi culpa, por no demostrar mis sentimientos, todo este tiempo oculté lo que sentía y no me di cuenta que te estaba apartando de mi lado… no es nada asombroso de mi parte eso…" –él seguía de espaldas.

Estabas desconcertada por sus palabras. ¿Acaso te estaba jugando una broma? O qué estaba pasando, lo que sea, no era divertido.

Te alejaste un poco y mirando hacia otro lado, tu orgullo lo único que te dejó decir fue: "ya veo… y ahora qué?"

Estabas muy feliz por sus palabras pero él te había hecho sufrir, y no podías dejar pasar eso. Aunque deseabas correr a sus brazos, tu dignidad no lo permitiría. Tenías que estar completamente segura de que sus sentimientos por ti eran intensos como los tuyos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" –preguntaste fríamente.

Aún no se animaba a darse la vuelta. "Me dijeron que aquí te podía encontrar, entonces vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba desesperado por hablar contigo..."

"Pues aquí me tienes y aún no he escuchado nada interesante…" –querías irte pero tus sentimientos por él eran más fuertes que tu conciencia, tenías ganas de saber lo que tenía que decirte."

"por favor no te vayas, espera un poco..." –dijo como si leyera tus pensamientos. "Sólo quédate así y escucha, no me mires… es demasiado vergonzoso para mi…"

"Desde el primer día que llegaste a la base me llamaste la atención. Te veías tan fuerte e independiente, tenías la actitud de una verdadera soldado, que pone alma y cuerpo en lo que hace. Pero a la vez, te veías tan frágil, y cada día que pasaba tenía ganas de protegerte, de tenerte siempre a mi lado. Tu forma de ser, tan pura e inocente, y tu belleza, llegaron a cautivarme por completo. No era el mismo desde que llegaste a mi vida. Antes de conocerte lo único que tenía era el trabajo, y podría decirse que era un poco desdichado. Estaba esperando por alguien que necesite de mí, de mi fuerza, de mi protección, de mi amor. Pero en todos estos años no había llegado nadie, hasta que te conocí. Sentí que eras la persona que estuve esperando siempre. Quería, mejor dicho, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero hacer todo lo posible para que no sufras nunca más. Sabes, me sentí identificado contigo al conocerte mejor, ambos aparentamos ser fuertes pero en el fondo, somos frágiles, deseando encontrar alguien que nos comprenda. Fue lo que más me conmovió…" –se dio lentamente la vuelta y sus ojos rojos reflejaban tristeza, es como si se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Tú, te quedaste paralizada ante todas esas palabras, tratabas de procesarlas pero era demasiado para ti. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba por tocar realmente tu corazón. Tu cabeza en ese momento era un completo desastre. ¿Qué tenías que hacer? Reír? Llorar? Ir a abrazarlo? Sólo te quedaste ahí parada, abrumada.

Firmemente continuó. "[Nombre], si todos te dieron la espalda, yo no lo haré. Si todos te rechazaron, yo no te rechazaré. Si todos se burlaron de ti, yo te elogiaré todos los días para compensarlo. Si te sientes sola, yo te acompañaré. Si nadie te comprende, yo lo haré. Ya no tienes por qué seguir sufriendo sola, yo estoy contigo, yo seré tu sostén, tu contención, tu pilar, yo seré tu fortaleza. Si nunca nadie te descubrió, yo lo hice, y caí completamente rendido a tus pies…"

Las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas. Era la primera vez, que alguien, encontró las palabras perfectas para conmover lo más profundo de tu corazón. Eso era todo lo que querías. Era lo que más anhelabas en el mundo. Tus piernas estabas perdiendo fuerzas y estabas por caer. De inmediato el albino te atajó en sus brazos agarrándote fuertemente de la cintura. Presionó tu cuerpo contra el suyo en un fuerte abrazo y siguió: "[Nombre], puedes estar segura de que te pertenezco sólo a ti. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón son completamente tuyos, puedes tomar control de ellos cuando quieras. Mi vida entera te la entrego sólo a ti. Eres mi única dueña, la única mujer que ha logrado domar mi corazón, y a partir de ahora, si me dejas, juro que te protegeré el resto de mi vida. Eres lo más preciado que tengo y nunca te dejaré ir. Si te cansas de mí, haré lo que sea para tener de nuevo tu atención, si llegas a dejar de amarme, te enamoraré de nuevo, pero jamás me rendiré contigo. [Nombre], de verdad te digo que voy muy en serio contigo, todo lo que estoy diciendo son palabras totalmente sinceras, salidas directamente de mi corazón. Yo te amo, te amo y nunca te dejaré de amar…"

Estabas tan conmovida por todas sus palabras, por su voz podías darte cuenta que era cierto, estaba siendo sincero. Estando así de cerca podías escuchas los acelerados latidos de su corazón, hasta su dificultosa respiración.

Todo lo que hiciste fue aferrar tus brazos alrededor de su torso. Era tan grande, su espalda, su pecho, todo lo tenía tan desarrollado. Y era completamente tuyo.

Así abrazados se quedaron unos minutos, que para ti fue una eternidad. Al calmarte y sentar tus pensamientos y emociones, te separaste un poco de él. Se apartó un poco por un momento, pero en seguida volvió a rodear sus grandes brazos alrededor de tu cintura cariñosamente. Lo miraste fijamente a sus cautivantes ojos rojos, podías ver a través de ellos lo feliz que estaba. Pero querías hacerlo aún más feliz.

Antes de que hablaras puso su dedo sobre tu labio, para él no eran necesarias las palabras. "[Nombre], Ich liebe dich" –sonrió y se inclinó para besarte. Sus labios se posaron sobre los tuyos con mucha ternura, y sentiste un calor recorrer tu cuerpo, tu corazón galopaba y tus labios se estaban derritiendo con los suyos. Todo lo que te dijo hizo que te enamoraras aún más de él. No querías que terminara este momento.

Cuando iba a cortar el beso, mordiste suavemente su labio inferior y lo volviste a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente. Un tierno beso no era suficiente para mostrarle tus sentimientos. El beso se prolongó unos minutos, cada vez más intenso, sus lenguas se iban entrelazando, y el albino estaba tomando poco a poco el control sobre tu boca y tu cuerpo. Te presionaba más fuerte contra él a medida que iba subiendo la temperatura.

Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos mientras seguían besándose intensamente. Dejándose llevar, el albino comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente hacia tus piernas, lo que te hizo reaccionar y darte cuenta que estaban en la calle. Cortaste el beso, atajaste su mano y la volviste a poner sobre tu cintura.

Sus ojos rojos estaban penetrando tu alma, era tan intensa su mirada, y crecía en ella la lujuria.

"Es mi turno de hablar…" –dijiste

"La verdad es que… no tengo mucho que decir, pero, quiero que sepas que en serio me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo al saber que correspondes mis sentimientos. Todo de ti me encanta, tu forma de ser, tus ojos, todo... –hiciste una breve pausa– Eres la persona que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo… y… Te Amo!" –tu rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"Eres tan linda, liebe" –sonrió y se volvieron a besar un buen rato.

Después decidieron volver a la fiesta, y al entrar; al verlos juntos, todos los aplaudieron felicitaron. La música seguía siendo romántica. Gilbert tomó suavemente tu mano como un príncipe y besándola, preguntó: "Bailamos, liebe?". Asentiste y fueron a la pista de baile.

Muy abrazados estaban bailando. "Liebe, te ves hermosa" –susurró el almirante en tu oído.

Sonreíste y siguieron bailando, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, sin despegar ni un momento sus miradas.

Así pasaron toda la noche, disfrutando de la gran oportunidad que el destino les había dado de estar juntos.


	5. Necesito más

_Quiero agradecer por los reviews, me han animado mucho leer los buenos comentarios ;-; me puso feliz ver que les ha gustado c: _

_Sin nada más, disfruten del cap!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

Sus sentidos de ver la vida cambiaron por completo. Ya no era sólo seguir, porque, había que seguir; sino que ya tenían una buena razón para afrontar la vida. Se tenían el uno al otro y era todo lo que importaba.

Decidiste quedarte en la academia, y Gilbert en la base del 2º escuadrón de fragatas. La razón era, que a pesar de estar oficialmente juntos, en el trabajo debían comportarse como si no hubiera nada; y eso es difícil para ambos, por lo que decidieron trabajar en lugares distintos y verse los fines de semana que tenían libres.

Así pasó un mes y todo iba muy bien. Cada vez estaban más conectados, a pesar de que no había pasado nada entre ustedes, todavía.

Todos los fines de semana salían a citas y hablaban de sus cosas, se divertían; todo muy bonito. No parecía faltar nada y ambos se comportaban naturalmente uno con el otro.

Todo este tiempo pudiste ver quién es en realidad este hombre. Aunque sea tan fuerte, tan grande, tan serio y estricto; en el fondo era como un niño grande. Estando sólo los dos no tenía vergüenza de demostrarte todo lo que te amaba, pero frente a los demás guardaba mucho la compostura. No te molestaba, después de todo te comportas de la misma manera.

Pero, faltaba algo, y sabías perfectamente qué era. La atracción física y la química que había entre ustedes eran enormes, al menos de tu parte. Sabías que se sentía de la misma manera; pero jamás se pasó de la raya. Siempre muy atento, muy cuidadoso, tan… sutil.

En todo momento a pesar de los besos y abrazos; te respetaba. Lo más probable es que esté esperando el momento correcto.

Pero… tu cuerpo y tu mente, y todo tu ser apenas se contenían. Necesitabas expresar todos esos confusos sentimientos de alguna manera; muy salvaje quizás.

Se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Gilbert, y tenía que ser especial. Era el domingo; faltaban dos días para que llegue.

Como a la noche ya tenían libre, fuiste a una reunión de chicas con las demás. Querías aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarles qué hacer.

"Aiya~! Entiendo cómo te sientes [Nombre], para mí fue un poco difícil decirle a Antonio cómo me sentía; pero apenas lo supo… no se contuvo para nada…." –la cara de Bella estaba rojísima.

"Es algo normal, me pasó lo mismo con Vash. A veces para ellos es difícil tocar ese tema por temor de ser rechazados o de hacerte daño. Debes saber que es difícil para un hombre que de verdad te ama contenerse…." –la opinión de Lili era muy seria, pero también su rostro estaba ruborizado.

"Sí, más cuando es alguien muy reservado como Kiku. En mi caso fue él quien me dijo que ya no aguantaba, que quería… ya saben!" –Meimei se sacudía la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Pensaste muy bien en todo lo que te dijeron. Y estaban en lo correcto, hasta ahora no le habías dicho nada de eso a Gilbert, por lo que lo más seguro es que piense que aún no estás preparada. Había que dar el primer paso.

Siguieron hablando de varias cosas unas horas más y luego te retiraste del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, seguiste los consejos de tu amiga y fuiste a una lencería, tenías que comprar lo más sexy que había.

"Mañana debe ser un día especial!" –fue lo que pensaste.

El entrar miraste por todos lados hasta que un conjunto llamó tu atención. Fuiste hacia él, lo llevaste al probador y te lo pusiste. Era… era… "Guau… E-es demasiado…" –dijiste mientras mirabas tu cuerpo en el espejo. El brasier hacía resaltar mucho tus pechos; y la parte inferior encajaba perfectamente con tus curvas. Hacía ciertas poses sexys frente al espejo, a ver cómo quedaba. Estabas infartante, tú misma te sorprendiste. Te sentías, una… nunca pensaste decirlo, pero te sentías una mujer. Querías ser devorada por ese albino y ésa ropa interior lo decía todo.

((Aquí está la ropa interior: v278721 . jpg ))

Buscaste un camisón largo para ponerte encima, querías seducirlo por completo.

((camisón: MLM-F-4314274352_ 052013 . jpg ))

Todo estaba preparado. Tus amigas junto a Ludwig planearon llevar a Gilbert a algún restaurante o algo, donde no hubiera cerveza, ya que se pone un poco mal cuando toma mucho y eso arruinaría tu plan. Mientras tú ibas a estar esperando en la habitación del almirante.

Fuiste a casa, te bañaste, depilaste, arreglaste tu aspecto lo más que pudiste. Y te fuiste a dormir muy emocionada.

Despertaste temprano, apenas y pudiste dormir de la ansiedad. Tu corazón latía a mil, tanto que hasta te dificultaba respirar. Te sentaste un momento en la cama intentando calmarte.

"Es normal, es normal querer hacerlo con la persona que amas" –pensabas seriamente. Al fin tus sueños eróticos podían hacerse realidad. De repente despertaste y sacudiste la cabeza por lo que estabas pensando.

Pasaste el día haciendo varias cosas, intentando despejar tu mente. Impaciente porque llegara la noche.

**_- Punto de vista de Gilbert-_**

"Hay algo raro…" –pensaba el albino. "En todo el día sólo recibí una llamada telefónica de [Nombre] felicitándome y diciendo que estaba muy ocupada y que recién podría encontrarse conmigo a la noche" –suspiró.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, pensando cosas, totalmente aleatorias. A eso de las siente lo levanta el sonido de que golpean la puerta.

"Ey! Felicidades! Ya estás más viejo! Vamos a salir" –tu cara de sorpresa era épica.

"W-west... ¿qué rayos te pasa? Sabes que estoy esperando a _" –dijiste volteando hacia otro lado para cubrir tu rostro levemente sonrojado.

"No hagas tanto drama! Vamos!" –sin decir más tu hermano menor te arrastró hasta un restaurante donde todos estaban esperando. Estaba extrañamente alegre, lo que te preocupaba un poco, normalmente es muy serio, muy serio…

Al entrar buscaste emocionado por todas partes con la mirada a [Nombre], pero no estaba por ningún lado. Te sentiste un poco frustrado, pero después de todo te dijo que iría a tu casa. "A lo mejor sigue ocupada…" –fue lo que pensaste.

Decidiste tomarte unos cuantos vasos de la cerveza alemana que tanto te gusta, para despejar tu mente. Pero, nadie te dejó tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol, lo que te extrañó mucho.

"Demonios, es mi cumpleaños! Que les está pasando?" –pensabas de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño. Pero el algarabío de todos tus amigos hacía que se despejara ese pensamiento.

Después de todo lo estabas pasando bien y no era necesario el alcohol.

A eso de las nueve extrañamente todos empezaron a retirarse del lugar y te sugirieron que vayas a casa.

Hasta el momento no había signos de [Nombre]. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Dejaste salir un gran suspiro mientras te dirigías a tu casa.

**_-Volviendo a tu punto de vista-_**

Estabas impacientemente sentada en una plaza cerca de la casa de Gilbert esperando que sonara tu teléfono. Cuando por fin, llegó el mensaje tan esperado que decía: "Apúrate, ya está yendo a su casa. Buena suerte [Nombre]! Bella."

Ludwig se las ingenió para conseguirte la llave de la casa del albino. Fuiste corriendo a su casa, te metiste al baño, te cambiaste de ropa y te sentaste en su cama esperando a que llegara.

La espera estaba siendo mortal, sentías que tu corazón iba a salir por tu boca de la emoción.

Fueron como cinco a diez minutos los que esperaste, los cuales te parecieron una eternidad.

Escuchaste que la puerta principal se abría y lo único que hiciste fue esperar de espaldas a que entre a la habitación.

Al abrirse la puerta, lentamente te diste la vuelta: "G-Gilbert…" –no te dabas cuenta que tu cara estaba llena de deseo.

Abriste grande los ojos al ver la reacción del albino. Se quedó ahí parado, cubriendo su nariz con su brazo derecho y con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Te dieron muchas ganas de reír, y te aguantaste dejando dibujar en tu rostro sólo una sonrisa suave.

Te levantaste dirigiendo te hacia él y su reacción cambió por completo. Estaba muy serio, demasiado serio, pero en sus ojos había algo que desconocías, era una mirada feroz, hambrienta, lasciva. Es como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un lobo a punto de devorarte.

Poco a poco el animal dentro de ti estaba despertando. Tu cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo. Sentiste en tus hombros unas grandes manos que te atajaron. Al reaccionar viste que estabas a punto de besarlo.

Él solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Intentando calmarlo, agarrando fuerte el cuello de su camisa para que te mirara, dijiste: "Gilbert, hoy es un día especial, hoy es tu cumpleaños; y quiero ser tu mejor regalo…" –si tuvieras dominio propio sobre tu cuerpo jamás hubieras hecho eso. Definitivamente la fiera dentro de ti estaba controlándote por completo.

El albino siguió quieto, y acercándose más a tu rostro, mirándote seriamente, dijo: "Si lo que estás intentando es seducirme, no me controlaré, no me contendré, y lo más probable es que sea una bestia, ¿estás dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo?

Sin decir nada presionaste tus labios contra los suyos, con mucha pasión. Esa era tu respuesta.

Al cortar el beso, se alejó y te dio la espalda. "Liebe, estuve esperando con tantas ansias este momento, hace tiempo que tengo inmensas ganas de hacerte mía, pero no quería forzarte, estaba esperando impacientemente el día en que estuvieras lista, y si haces todo esto…."

Antes de que terminara hiciste que volteara a verte. Suavemente, estiraste de su camisa para tener su rostro a la altura del tuyo. Al tenerlo tan cerca que hasta podías sentir su respiración, su delicioso perfume se volvía hechizante. Lo miraste fijamente, sostuviste su rostro en tus manos y dijiste: "Hace tiempo también esperaba esto, me siento de la misma manera que tú…" –ya las palabras no eran necesarias.

Sin decir nada más el albino te estiró de la cintura hacia él y comenzaron a besarse, muy apasionadamente. Tus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus manos recorrían lentamente tu espalda, bajando hasta tus piernas y subiendo de nuevo.

Sentías un calor recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, todos los lugares que te tocaban estaban ardiendo, sentías un hormigueo extraño en tu zona íntima. Tu cuerpo estaba rendido a su tacto magnetizante, te hacía sentir como si estuvieras flotando, cada vez te hacía arder con más intensidad.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban es sus bocas, su mirada tan endemoniadamente hipnotizante, te estaba consumiendo. Este hombre no era el que conocías normalmente, es un animal, una bestia, que lograba hacer que te excites con sólo tocarte.

La ropa comenzaba a molestarlo, entonces empezaste a desabrochar su camisa mientras se seguían besando.

En un arrebato te alzó en brazos y se sentaron en la cama. Lentamente comenzó a sacarte el camisón y lo que encontró debajo lo dejó un poco impactado.

"Kse. En verdad querías seducirme…" –comenzó a besar tu cuello lentamente mientras desabrochaste por completo su camisa.

Se la arrancó con una mano mientras seguía recorriendo tu cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo con mucha lujuria.

Comenzabas a jadear mientras sentías una electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo. Sus mordidas hacían que salgan unos sonidos extraños de tu boca.

Querías ser la presa de esta bestia, estabas lista para que abusara de ti. Querías que tomara cada parte de tu cuerpo, que lo poseyera por completo.

Todos sus movimientos eran mágicos. Sin darte cuenta te tiraste encima de él besándolo con mucho deseo. Sus labios gruesos, sus besos llenos de pasión y a la vez de amor, eran cósmicos.

Al percatarte de la posición en la que se encontraban, comenzaste a besar su cuello, mientras tus manos recorrían su gran y musculoso torso.

Comenzaste a desabrocharle el pantalón y él, volvió a besarte mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama. Tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu cabello, todo lo encontraba hermoso, todo lo excitaba, todo de ti, quería que fueran solamente suyos, de nadie más.

De nuevo mordía tu cuello, esta vez un poco más fuerte, lo que te estremeció un poco. Lentamente te recostó en la cama y sólo te dejabas llevar.

Se colocó encima de ti mientras bajaba sus labios por tu cuello hasta tus pechos. Al verlo, tu corazón dio un gran salto, de alguna manera, en estos momentos era increíblemente sexy.

Te desabrochó el brasier y empezó a lamer tus pechos. "Ah…!" –esa no era tu voz normal.

Seguía lamiéndolos y mordió suavemente uno de tus pezones. "Mmn… Gil...bert!" –en seguida te volviste a sentar mientras él no dejaba tus pechos. Agarrándote de la cintura te tiró hacia él mientras te seguía devorando. Intentando aferrarte a algo tus manos sólo encontraron su pecho y una de ellas, estaba sobre son pezón.

Su lengua cálida sobre tus pechos estaba calentándolos, volvió a morderte y en respuesta apretaste ambas manos, haciendo que Gilbert dejara salir un gemido.

Te besó de nuevo con mucha más intensidad que antes, salvajemente. Cortó el beso jadeando y su boca fue a tu oreja mordiéndola suavemente; haciendo que de nuevo apretaras las manos.

Con una respiración muy pesada te susurró: "En serio me estás provocando" –sonrió.

Buscaste de nuevo sus labios, mientras se besaban lo estabas abrazando muy fuerte, podías sentir sus latidos y su respiración en tu pecho. Estaban tan descontrolados como los tuyos.

Se tiró encima de ti y cortó el beso. Esos ojos rojos estaban clavando tu mirada. Bajó lentamente sus labios por tu cuello, pasando por tus hombros, por tus pechos y llegando a tu estómago mientras que con ambas manos masajeaba fuertemente tus pechos.

Esa sensación de éxtasis estaba aumentando gradualmente, haciéndote gemir seguidas veces. Un cosquilleo se apoderaba de tu estómago y una de sus manos comenzó a sacarte la ropa interior mientras la otra seguía apretando tu pecho.

Agarrabas fuertemente las sábanas en respuesta de lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto sentiste pasar su lengua por tu clítoris, lo que te excitó aún más.

"Ah… Ah! Gilbeert!" –gemías mientras seguía lamiéndote.

Tapaste tu boca intentando que no saliera ningún sonido más, era bastante vergonzoso para ti. Aguantaste mordiéndote la lengua por un instante, pero era demasiado intenso. Sentías que ibas a volverte loca en cualquier momento.

Tenías ganas de gritar fuerte pero los vecinos iban a escucharte.

"Ah... Gilbert... Ah!" –te retorcías de placer, tu cuerpo se debilitaba a medida que el placer aumentaba.

Mandaste por completo tu cabeza hacia atrás, estabas por perder totalmente el control.

"Mmmm…. Ah… ya… ya no…" –jadeaste pesadamente. El albino encontró tu punto "G" y no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Estabas casi al límite. Te levantaste de golpe, agarraste su rostro y lo besaste apasionadamente, ya no te podías contener, dejaste salir todos esos sonidos intensos que él se los tragaba satisfactoriamente.

De nuevo se tiró encima de ti masajeando tus pechos mientras te besaba. Estabas muy excitada, estabas alcanzando tu clímax y él siguió tragándose todos tus gemidos.

Dejó de tocarte y se sacó el pantalón. Estaba desnudándose por completo mientras lo observabas, él también estaba jadeando y sudando.

Tu respiración estaba completamente agitada. Su deseo por ti podía verse a través de sus ojos, de la manera en la que te tocaba; estaba disfrutando cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Al verlo completamente desnudo, te dio un poco de miedo; pero querías sentirlo, querías conectarle a él, querías transmitirle tus sentimientos.

Volvió a besarte mientras abría tus piernas y comenzó a empujar dentro de ti, rompiendo tu barrera; lo que causa un gran dolor.

" Mmmn…!" –gemiste fuertemente en su boca y tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Te aferraste a su espalda rasguñándola un poco, era tan intenso que mordiste un poco sus labios.

Gemías y no podías parar de hacerlo, te dolía pero se sentía tan bien; nunca sentiste tu cuerpo tan… vivo.

Lentamente el dolor se transformó en placer y cada vez que empujaba; golpeaba tu punto sensible, enviando fuertes ondas de placer por todo tu cuerpo.

Querías más, querías sentirlo más, querías sentirlo más profundo.

Se detuvo un momento, cortó el beso tan largo e intenso y jadeando te dijo: " [Nombre], te amo"

Tú apenas podías respirar. "Jah… Jaah… Gil…bert… y-yo… también… te amo…"

Te besó de nuevo y volvió a empujar esta vez con más fuerza que antes, tanto que cada célula de tu cuerpo ardía de placer. Ya estaban en otro nivel, completamente trascendental.

Si Gilbert no se hubiera apoderado de tus labios en esos momentos, estabas segura los vecinos hubiesen escuchado tus gritos de placer.

Antes de terminar salió de ti y cortó el beso. Abriste los ojos pensando que ya había acabado. Todavía tenías muchas ganas aunque estaba exhausta.

Gilbert, jadeando de cansancio, se sentó a tu lado y a ver tu rostro de 'aún quiero más' sonrió: "Liebe… ven aquí, esto te hará sentir aún mejor…"

Recostó su espalda contra la pared e hizo que se sentaras sobre él. La sensación de placer recorrió de nuevo todo tu cuerpo, haciéndote jadear pesadamente.

Apretó tus nalgas contra él, haciendo que gimieran de nuevo. Lascivamente te observaba. "Ahora, mueve tus caderas de arriba a abajo". Con sus fuertes brazos guiaba tus movimientos.

La sensación de placer era mucho más intensa para ambos. Lo abrazaste fuertemente mientras te movías, presionando todo tu cuerpo contra el suyo. Esta vez el albino estaba más excitado que antes; y en un beso interminable quedaron encerrados todos los gemidos.

Había momentos en los que Gilbert apretaba muy fuerte tus nalgas contra él, lo que te excitaba aún más. En los últimos instantes fue cuando más te presionó contra él.

Al terminar ambos estabas exhaustos. Por fin se había hecho realidad ese momento que tanto anhelabas, y fue mucho mejor que todos los sueños que tuviste. Amándose mutuamente, de manera salvaje, tener todo su cuerpo para ti sola, entre tus brazos, era lo que más deseabas; y acababa de suceder.

El cansancio hizo que caigas completamente sobre él, totalmente rendida. Lentamente tu cuerpo bajó sobre el suyo; quedando tu cabeza sobre su pecho.

Te abrazó dulcemente, acariciando de manera gentil tu cabeza. " [Nombre], te ves tan hermosa. Amo cada parte de ti…"

Alzaste la cabeza para mirar su cara. Tenía una sonrisa llena de felicidad. "Al fin eres mía, y sólo mía liebe…" –se inclinó para darte un beso muy caballeroso, lleno de ternura.

Se inclinó más en dirección de tu cuello para dejarte una marca, y demostrarles a todos que eres suya. Mientras lo hacía acariciabas suavemente su cabello. Aunque parecía rebelde, en realidad era bastante sedoso y te encantaba su aroma.

Luego de hacerte la marca se acostaron juntos, envolviéndote son sus brazos. Dándote un beso en la frente se despidió antes de dormir: "Gute Nacht, mein liebe"

La vida te estaba sonriendo. Todo el sufrimiento quedó enterrado en el pasado. A fin de cuentas, tal vez no estarías ahora en brazos de tu amado si no fuera por todo eso. Hasta ahora lo comprendías, fue larga la espera, pero valió la pena; sí que valió.

Te acurrucaste en su pecho y antes de quedarte dormida susurraste: "Buenas noches, Gil…"


	6. Propuesta inesperada

_Bien! Llegó el final! se me quemaron unas cuantas neuronas pensando cómo hacer para terminar la historia, pero aquí está._

_Me molesté un poco (mucho) porque no encontraba un vestido de novio normal D: hasta que vi ese traje *-*_

_Tardé años en decidirme por un vestido de novia que me gustara xD lo mismo me pasó con el anillo de compromiso, las alianzas y demás Dx_

_Siempre me gustó Grecia, y al ver lo hermosa que es la isla de Rodas me frustré mucho ;A; algún día quiero iiir! t.t_

_Casi morí al ver el hotel, rayos! como quisiera tener dinero! xDD_

_En fin, después de mucho arduo trabajo, lo terminé, espero que lo disfruten c:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

Abriste los ojos de golpe miraste a tu alrededor y Gilbert ya no estaba; al menos no en la habitación. Miraste por la ventana y aún era oscuro. Miraste alrededor buscando un reloj.

Al encontrarlo sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, marcaban las 02:59 A.M. Al tratar de sentarte te dolía un poco la parte inferior de tu cuerpo.

Dentro de una hora y media ya tenías que estar en la academia. Menos mal ya habías traído todas las cosas necesarias de tu cuarto. Mujer precavida vale por dos…

Fuiste al baño para darte un baño y al verte en el espejo había en ti algo raro. ¿Qué era? Te veías, más, ¿bonita? Tus ojos, ese brillo en tus ojos ¿acaso…? Luego recordaste que dicen que cuando te conviertes en una mujer te vuelves más hermosa. "Así que es eso…" –sonreíste y te metiste bajo la ducha.

Te secaste y te pusiste tu uniforme. Ordenaste tus cosas en tu mochila y saliste de la habitación buscando a Gilbert. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ya estaba todo casi listo.

Te acercaste despacio y lo observabas. Se veía muy emocionado.

"Así que ya te levantaste, liebe. El deber siempre está primero ¿verdad?" –dijo sin voltear al sentir tu presencia.

"Sería incorrecto decir buenos días a estas horas, pero buenos días!" –dijiste sonriente.

Se rio y terminó de preparar el desayuno. Sirvió la mesa y te saludó con un beso.

Rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos, tímidamente preguntó: "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-sí, no es algo que no pueda sobrellevar…" –contestaste un poco ruborizada.

Sonrió aliviado. "Me alegra escuchar eso. Estaba un poco preocupado porque, descansaste muy poco y… y-ya sabes…" –antes de que dijera algo más lo besaste tiernamente.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"De acuerdo. Después de todo no podemos ser una pareja 'normal'. Me gustaría dejarte dormir hasta tarde y llevarte el desayuno a la cama…"

"Pero este es el trabajo que escogimos y debemos asumir las responsabilidades –interrumpiste. A ti también te gustaría todo eso, pero ahora no se puede hacer nada.

"Te prometo que eso va a cambiar" –dijo mientras se sentaban a desayunar. Ya estaba siendo hora de que salgas.

"Lo sé…" –tomaron de bebido su café y se levantaron para ir cada uno a su lugar de trabajo.

Cada uno volvió a su rutina diaria el resto de la semana.

Llegó viernes y te llegó un mensaje de Gilbert bien temprano. "Cuando salgas ven a mi casa. Te amo" –una sonrisa tierna se formó en tu rostro.

A la tardecita salieron de la academia y fuiste a su casa como te había pedido.

Te recibió y sin decir mucho te llevó en su auto. Estuvieron viajando un buen rato. Al lugar donde iban estaba realmente alejado de todo el ruido de la cuidad. Cada tramo había menos casa y más naturaleza.

Al llegar, Gilbert bajó primero y te abrió la puerta dándote su mano como todo un caballero. La tomaste y caminaron un largo rato subiendo por una pequeña colina.

Al llegar a la cima; la vista era hermosa. Los árboles en el fondo, los pájaros volando por el aire, la bellísima puesta de sol; todo era tan pacífico.

Estabas súper distraída con el paisaje. Sentiste que Gilbert estiro suavemente tu mano para que lo miraras, y agarrándola fuerte comenzó a hablar: "[Nombre], tengo algo importante que decirte, por eso te traje aquí…" –se arrodilló frente a ti sin soltar tu mano y continuó:

"[Nombre], quiero casarme contigo…"

Tus ojos se abrieron por completo sin saber ni qué decir, esas palabras te han impactado.

"Sé que tal vez es un poco repentino y que en las condiciones que estábamos sería un poco complicado…"

"E-estábamos..?"

"Sí, estábamos, porque esta semana lo arreglé todo y dejé el cargo de almirante"

"Eh?! Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"No te preocupes, todo el sueldo que he cobrado hasta ahora nos alcanza para vivir sin preocuparnos por nada por al menos 5 años. Lo he pensado todo muy seriamente, para mí ahora lo más importante eres tú.

Si aceptas quedarte conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe; seré tu soldado, y pelearé cada segundo del día por todos tus sueños.

Sólo puedo pensar en ti, en nadie más, eres la única en mi universo, la única mujer que he amado, la única que conoce mi corazón, la única que está al mando de mi vida, eres la única que sabe cómo hacerme sentir como un verdadero hombre.

No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Conmigo estás querida, protegida, confía en mí que nada te va a faltar mientras yo viva, de eso puedes estar segura.

No miento que es por ti por quien me derrito, no hay nadie como tú, otra que tenga el corazón como el tuyo, no existe.

Tú eres mi energía, me saqué la lotería contigo, tú eres la que ha sanado mi corazón roto por la soledad y quiero darte durante toda la vida lo que me pidas.

Tus besos causan en mí un maremoto, eres mi dama, mi reina, mi musa; y juro que mato al que intente hacerte daño.

Nacimos el uno para el otro y si te tengo a mi lado; no necesito más.

No digo que nunca tendremos problemas, es un mundo cruel y lo sabes, pero jamás me rendiré, arriesgaré todo lo que tenga para arreglar las cosas.

Una vez más te pregunto, liebe, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?"

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, la abrió y sacó el anillo para ponértelo en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda. Lo colocó delicadamente mientras no hacías nada más que mirar congelada. El anillo de compromiso, era precioso…

((Anillo de compromiso: 17768d1298585145 - anillos - de - boda - anillos - de - boda - de - plata - compromiso . jpg [es el primer anillo que sale al poner la búsqueda en imágenes] ))

Todo ese gran discurso te hizo sentir como si no estuvieras en la realidad. Tu cabeza era un desastre total, todas las ideas en tu cerebro estaba completamente revueltas y lo único que resonaba eran sus palabras, llenas de sentimiento.

Estabas tan feliz, tan feliz que podías morir en ese mismo instante.

"Gil… Mi Gilbert… ¿cómo no voy a aceptar ser tu esposa? Claro que acepto!" –fue todo lo que pudo salir de tu boca. Tenías muchas cosas que querías decir pero no salía nada. Después de todo, sabes que el albino ve a través de ti, no es necesario decir más.

Se levantó con una cara llena de felicidad al escuchar tu respuesta y te besó. Te abrazó y te daba vueltas en sus brazos de la emoción.

"Juro que no te arrepentirás. Usaré toda mi genialidad para hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida" –dijo mientras te bajaba al suelo.

Tomó tu mano y te hizo gestos para ir a sentarse cerca de la orilla del cerro a contemplar el paisaje. Se sentó primero él y estirándote despacio del brazo hizo que te sentaras entre sus piernas.

Rodeó toda tu cintura con sus brazos y tiró de ti hacia él, recostándote por completo en su pecho. Hizo descansar su mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras miraban el cielo estrellado. Ya había anochecido sin que se dieran cuenta.

La noche era un poco fría y no estabas abrigada, entonces Gilbert te abrazaba más fuerte para calentarte. Giraste un poco tu cabeza hacia la suya y te estaba mirando tiernamente.

Recostaste tu cabeza en su hombro derecho mientras se besaban. Era todo tan romántico, tan mágico. Nunca imaginaste que él pudiera expresar de esa forma todos sus sentimientos.

Pasaban las horas y ninguno quería dejar de estar así, tan cerca uno del otro. Te sentiste extremadamente conectada a él, como nunca antes, hasta podías sentir lo mismo que él sentía, como si sus corazones se comunicaran a través de esos besos.

Sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida. Gilbert te miró conmovido. "Se ve tan linda durmiendo…"

Te alzó en sus brazos y te llevó al auto. Al llegar a su casa te llevó a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a tu lado, asegurándose de que estés bien tapada con las cobijas, el frío era mayor a medida que avanzaba la noche, se acomodó y colocó tu cabeza sobre su pecho. Le encantaba tenerte en sus brazos, protegerte, cuidarte.

Al día siguiente, la claridad que entraba por la ventana te despertó. Miraste la hora y eran las 8:27. Antes de levantarte Gilbert entró por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos con el desayuno.

Recordaste lo que te había dicho hace una semana y sonreíste conmovida.

"Buenos días, mein liebe ¿cómo estás? –se sentó a tu lado poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesita.

"Mejor que nunca, teniéndote cerca siempre es así. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme y siento que cada día te amo más, cada día que pasa dependo más de ti…" –tomaste su rostro en tus manos y lo besaste.

"Esas palabras me hacen muy feliz, no sabes cuánto" –sonrió y volvió a besarte.

Luego de desayunar decidieron contarles a todos sobre el compromiso. Les agarró desprevenidos la noticia, estaban realmente contentos por ustedes. Los amigos de Gilbert lo molestaban diciendo era un cursi, que no era nada genial y cosas así. Él solo los golpeaba amistosamente, o al menos eso parecía.

Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ti felicitándote, animándote y saltaban cerca de ti de la emoción.

Después de la reunión con los amigos fueron a fijar la fecha de la boda y todas esas cosas.

También decidiste dejar la marina. Después de todo ser la esposa de Gilbert era lo mejor que te podía pasar.

Luego de una semana estaba todo arreglado, la boda sería dentro de un mes y todos los preparativos estaban casi completos.

Con el ahorro de ambos compraron una modesta pero acogedora casa y Gilbert consiguió un trabajo de oficinista.

En una semana ya se mudaron por completo a la nueva casa, tú te encargabas de ella mientras Gilbert iba a trabajar. El lugar donde estaban era realmente hermoso. Como Gilbert trabajaba hasta cerca del mediodía, todas las tardes pasaban juntos, salían a algún que otro lugar, o se quedaban a hablar de sus planes y demás. Era la perfecta vida que ambos soñaban.

((Casa: 03alemania _ paisajes - foto . jpg ))

Pasaron tres semanas más y la fecha de la boda estaba próxima. Fuiste a probarte el vestido de novia antes de retirarlo, estaba precioso.

((El vestido de novia: YGF00018 . jpg ))

Llegó el gran día. No podías creerlo, estabas a punto de casarte con el hombre que amas. Te recogió una limosina que Gilbert alquiló para que te llevara a la iglesia, mientras, él estaba esperando impaciente tu llegada.

Comenzaste a entrar a la iglesia, y volteó a verte. Quedó fascinado, estabas más que hermosa, no existían palabras para describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Al verlo, sentiste un flechazo, su traje le quedaba tan perfecto, estaba tan guapo, tan elegante.

((Traje de novio: www punto ottavionuccio punto com / 2013 / eng / fashion / f15-(340). h t m l))

Llegaste al altar y cada uno pronunció sus votos. Se pusieron las alianzas y cerraron el compromiso con un beso.

((Alianzas: alianza - weidner - 5098 . jpg [es el primer par al poner la búsqueda en imágenes]))

Todos se levantaron a aplaudirlos y podías ver a Ludwig lagrimear de la emoción. Salieron de la iglesia en medio de toda la alegría y subieron al coche para ir a la luna de miel. Gilbert tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" –preguntaste curiosa.

"Ya lo sabrás" –dijo sonriendo mientras conducía.

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde Gilbert alquiló un avión privado.

"¿Y esto?" –preguntaste curiosa. Te alzó en sus brazos al avión mientras te besaba sin responder tu pregunta.

Al estar ya en el aire, abrazándote muy fuerte, respondió: "Nos vamos a Grecia, a la Isla de Rodas. Sé que siempre te ha encantado el paisaje de Grecia y unas cuantas veces me habías dicho que querías conocerla. Nos quedaremos una semana entera"

"Aaaah! Gilbert! Te amo!" –te lanzaste sobre él abrazándolo de la emoción. Siempre soñaste con ir a Grecia, y se estaba cumpliendo.

"Te dije que haría realidad todos tus sueños liebe, no hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer por ti, incluso si me pides una estrella, no sé cómo, pero te la conseguiré" –contestó calmadamente mientras acariciaba tu rostro.

El viaje duró cerca de dos horas. Estuviste todo el tiempo acurrucada en los brazos de tu esposo, sí, ya era tu esposo. Te acariciaba suavemente la cabeza mientras de vez en cuando se besaban.

Al llegar fueron al mejor hotel, el Lindos Blu Luxury Hotel & Suites, donde reservó una suite especial.

El paisaje era indescriptiblemente divino. Y la habitación, ni qué decir. Era enorme y muy lujosa. La cama se veía tan cómoda, todo era tan perfecto.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tu cuento de hadas hecho realidad, no podías pedir más.

Como la boda fue de mañana, todavía era temprano. Según el reloj de la suite eran la una de la tarde. Se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a recorrer la playa. Estuvieron toda la tarde que aquí a allá, admirados completamente por la belleza del lugar.

Al caer la noche volvieron al hotel y antes de entrar a la suite, Gilbert te cargó en sus brazos, llevándote lentamente a la cama.

Mientras te cargaba recordabas todos los momentos hermosos e intensos que pasaste con él desde el día en que lo conociste.

"Gilbert, eres el hombre de mi vida"

"Y tú, [Nombre] eres la mujer de mi vida"

Una vez más se amaron tan intensamente como la primera vez.


End file.
